


You'll Be In My Arms

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Liho makes a small appearence, Natasha's first time, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romanogers Smut Week, Skinny Steve Rogers, Steve's first time, Virginity Loss, a lot of feels in this one, prompt: virgin Steve, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow this must be a dream, and if it was then he didn’t want to wake up from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a little different from the rest of my current smut fics. I’m actually going towards a more soft porn with feels and fluff. 
> 
> Also since some people have been requesting more skinny Steve, I will have him here to appease you all =). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Prompt: virgin Steve_

It had to be a dream

Some sort of sick deluded dream

 _“Perhaps if I close my eyes, I’ll find myself in my room.”_ Still he could hear the soft feminine giggles that filled his ears.

“Still think it’s a dream,” when he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of playful emerald eyes. “Though I don’t know whether to feel hurt or special that you think this is a dream.”

The blond blushed in return, “I’m sorry Natalia, it’s just that,” his face was getting darker and shuffled his feet around. He didn’t know how it happened, but he remembered a few weeks ago he was at the small art shop in his neighborhood getting some new colored pencils and that’s when he saw _her_. She looked absolutely beautiful, those soft luscious lips, soft smooth skin and beautiful green eyes. He guessed she had red colored hair as he was colorblind.

It wasn’t until Bucky set him up another double date was when he was fully introduced to Natalia Romanov. He could remembered how she giggled as she caught him staring at her in the art shop and found the smaller man cute and quite handsome. Steve still refused that this was reality, that it was a dream and nothing else.

“What that a girl like me wouldn't find a man like you to be handsome?” Steve blushed at her complement. “Just because you’re skinny and small, shouldn’t mean anything, it’s a man’s heart that matters the most.”

“Too bad most women don’t agree with you.”

Natalia grinned and pecked him on the cheek, “Good, because I want you all to myself.”

Steve flustered, “R-really?”

“Of course, I would never lie to you Steve.”

He looked down and kicked the ground, “You could do better.”

“I am doing better, now come on you promised me you’d take me to the carnival.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm.

The two happily walked to the carnival that was in the city for a week. Steve felt proud that he was envied by every other guy they passed through the pier. While he was afraid of his asthma would act up on some of the roller coasters, but that still didn’t prevent them from having a good time as they would play some carnival games. Steve was extremely proud that he was able to knock down all three milk bottles and win the red head a prize. She picked a cute little bear that had a tuff of hair that was colored blond.

“I’m going to name him Stevie.”

Steve froze as she pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand so they could go on some of the slower rides. They laughed as they rode on the carousel and played with the bumper cars. Several older couples watched the young couple having a good time and wished them good luck on their relationship. Steve blushed at this as he didn’t know if they were just good friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. They finished off their day at the carnival by going on the Ferris Wheel, somehow they got lucky as their cart stopped at the top. Once the fireworks went off, Natalia pressed her lips against his and pulled away with a blush.

“N-Natalia?”

“I’m sorry Steve, I just couldn’t help it, getting to know you these past few months, I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

The blond couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A beautiful dame like Natalia was confessing her love for him.

“You love me?”

She nodded, “Of course I do Steve.”

He smiled happily, “I love you too Natalia.” The smaller man pulled her in for a kiss and she happily returned it. Once they got back onto the ground, their hands laced with one another and Steve walked her back home to her apartment.

_Four months later_

 “Seriously Steve, five times?” Natalia shook her head as Steve hung his in shame.

Bucky also shook his head as he crossed his arms. “You should be lucky that I’m not arresting you punk.”

“Come on, both of you know how much I want to help.”

“Steve, you’re better off staying here in Brooklyn.”

The smaller man got angry. “And collect metal in my little red wagon. Bucky I know I’m destined for more.”

“And does that destiny of yours involve leaving Natalia all alone if you die?”

Steve turned around and saw the pained look in her eyes. “Talia, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know Steve,” she smiled softly, “I know you want to help out your country, but I can’t afford to lose another person I love.”

He knew how badly she was affected by the death of her family when they were seeking refuge in the States as they were trying to escape from Russia. Steve knew how much it pained her to see her parents being burned alive in a small hotel that they stayed in.

“How about we go to that Stark Expo? Just you and me Steve.”

The blond looked at his girlfriend, “Go ahead, I know you want to spend your last day with Steve, Barnes, just make sure he’s back home before midnight.”

“Alright mom,” this earned the brunette a smack in the head for his sarcasm.

* * *

 

“Seriously Steve, after what you said a few hours ago?” Bucky couldn’t believe that his friend was going to try to sign up for the army again.

“Bucky, there are men laying down their lives out there. I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“Yes you do,” Bucky pressed a finger against Steve’s chest, “you got a great girl waiting for you and wants you alive. Who knows maybe you two will get married one day!”

Steve sighed, “I know that Bucky, but being in the war will help me secure our future together. I’m doing this for her.” What they didn’t know was a man with gray hair and glasses was listening on their conversation. “I don’t want our kids to be raised during a time of war, I want them to be raised in a time of peace.”

“You’re a punk you know that,” Bucky embraced his friend in one last hug.

“Yeah and you’re a jerk.” As they pulled away Bucky began to walk away. “Don’t win the war till I get there,” he watched his best friend turn around and salute him before walking away in the crowd.

Steve looked at the man across from him looking at his failed applications.

“So you want to kill Nazis?”

“Is this a test?”

“Maybe.”

Steve took a deep breathe before speaking, “I don’t want to kill anyone. I just don’t like bullies no matter where they’re from.”

Dr. Erskine smiled at his answer, “Well maybe what we need is a little guy,” he fixed his glasses, “tell me Steven, where is the little guy from?”

“Brooklyn.”

Erskine nodded and approved his papers and Steve couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

Steve winced as his girlfriend smacked him.

“I can’t believe you did that?!” Natalia was completely angry with him. “After what you said to me, do I mean nothing to you?”

Before Steve could answer she ran off of to their room. It pained him to hear her cries behind the door, he knew it would be bad to try to console her but he had to, to make things right.

“Talia,” he whispered as he entered the room. His heart ached as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. The blond kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his arms. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He placed kisses on her knuckles. “I’m doing this for you, for us, so when we get married and have kids, they’ll live in a time of peace instead of war.” His right hand stroked her cheek gently. “I love you Talia, you know that.”

“And I love you too _< my soldier>_,” she said the last part in Russian.

The red head pulled him up for a kiss, as he crawled onto her body she laid onto the bed. Their right hands laced together while his left hand placed on her hip.

“Make love to me Steve,” she whispered against his lips.

He blushed, “I-I don’t know how.”

She giggled, “It’s okay, it’s my first time as well, we’ll learn together, yes?”

With a nod he proceed to kiss her again, loving the feel of her lips against his. She took his tie off and was fumbling to get his shirt unbutton. Once the white button down shirt was open, Steve shivered as he felt her cold hands roaming all over his chest. Breaking away from the kiss he began to place butterfly kisses on her neck, Natalia giggled as she felt his hair brush against her cheek. They kneeled in front of each other as Natalia pulled her dress over her body, Steve couldn’t help but feel his breathing hitch at the sight. She was wearing a white bra and white underwear that was currently stained with her arousal. The red head pulled her boyfriend in another kiss and skillfully unhooked her bra, pulling away Steve blushed at the sight.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered as he gently brushed her sensitive nipple.

“Steve,” she panted as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He gulped, “What should I do?”

“You play with them, fondle them, but be gentle, they’re sensitive.” She brushed his hair back.

With a nod Steve did what she told him, he took each breast in his hands and began to massage them as if he was molding clay. She moaned softly against his heated skin, her pleasurable cries encouraging him and praising him. Natalia found herself laying on the bed with Steve looking down nervously at her.

“I-I want to try something, if that’s okay with you.”

She smiled, “Of course.”

A pleasurable cry escaped her lips as she felt his lips wrap around one of her breast and began to suck on it. Her body shivered as his tongue swiped the tip of her breast while his one of his hand played with the neglected twin. Steve found himself moaning against her breast as she ground her hips against him, trying to relief some of the friction she was feeling. The blond looked at her confusingly as she pushed him away from her breast.

Natalia blushed, “I’m sorry Steve, it’s just I’m only in my underwear and you’re still wearing your socks and pants.”

He blushed in return and quickly took his socks off, his hands fumbled for his belt nervously, alongside his pants his underwear was next to go too. Steve felt hot as she looked at him in all his naked glory.

“You’re a very handsome man Steve Rogers,” she stroked his chest and kissed the place above his heart. “It’s my turn to please you.”

Steve moaned as he felt her nervous fingers stroke his hardened cock. It felt so good, having her small hands wrapped around his hard arousal, stroking him and pleasing him. Natasha found herself moaning as Steve slipped his index finger under her panties and stroke her folds. They heavily patted each other as their mouths found one another and engaged in a kiss full of desire and passion. Once he slipped his middle finger inside of her walls, Natasha rested her head against his shoulder as she came all of his fingers. He pulled out his juice covered fingers and instantly sucked on the digits. Finishing cleaning his fingers, he found his lover taking her underwear off, leaving her completely bare to him.

“N-Natalia,” he whispered hotly, “you’re so beautiful.”

She blushed, “Thank you Steve, like I said you’re very handsome.” She pulled him down for another kiss and moaned as she felt his cock brush against her folds.

“Are you sure about this Talia,” he asked again, making sure she truly wanted this.

The red head gave him a loving smile, “I want this more than anything, but I want you to make love to me Steve. I want you and only you _< my love>_,” she placed another kiss above his heart.

With a nod he pulled a condom packet out of the drawer next to their bed. Once he unwrapped it, he struggled putting it on, Natalia giggled and helped him with it. Both were clumsily but managed to roll the rubber on him. Her legs spread, Steve settled between them and aligned his cock with her dripping entrance. Slowly he slid the tip inside of her, they both moaned at the new sensation they were feeling. Inch by glorious inch he filled her up until he was all the way in.

Steve noticed the tears streaming down her face, “Am I hurting you?”

Natalia shook her head, “Its okay, a girl’s first time is supposed to hurt.” She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “How about you, how are you feeling?”

He blushed, “I don’t know, I feel good and you feel warm.”

“That’s good.”

Their moans filled the room as they were connected in the most intimate way, giving their virginity to one another as they loved each other with all their heart. Steve had set a steady and slow pace so his asthma wouldn’t act up during their first time.

Natalia moaned as she felt him rubbing against him, it was an incredible feeling, feeling him all of him. Being entirely enveloped by his love. She didn’t care if he was skinny and small, all that mattered was how good of a man he was and the pure, gentle and courageous heart he had. That’s what made her fall in love with this young man above her.

Steve couldn’t believe it for one second, somehow this must be a dream _,_ and if it was then he didn’t want to wake up from it. Not once in his life would he ever find himself being loved by the most beautiful woman in the world. That this amazing spitfire of a dame, entered his life and changed it forever. He knew that Natalia was the woman he was meant to be with and the one woman he would give his heart to.

The red head ground her hips against him, wanting to feel more of him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing the blond to move deeper inside of her. Though they never danced on the dancefloor, this dance one of the union of two souls, would be their first. Their bodies moved perfectly against one another as their hands were busying mesmerizing every single dip and curve of each other’s body. Natalia pulled him down for a much more passionate kiss, this kiss was full of the love they had for one another. Steve stilled against her as he moaned as he came inside of the condom. Natalia moaned as she felt his seeds through the condom and caused her to come around him. Their orgasms subsiding and Steve pulled out of her slowly, taking the rubber off and tying it he threw it in the wastebasket.

The blond dropped to her right side and pulled her to his chest. Natalia couldn’t help but giggle and nuzzle against his chest.

“T-that was amazing,” he panted.

She nodded her head as she brushed his hair, “Indeed, it was spectacular and beautiful.”

“I love you Natalia.”

Natalia nuzzled his chest. _< I love you too, my soldier>._

They woke up before sunrise and began their second round of love making. Natalia kissed the blond goodbye as he would be sent off to an army base to begin his training.

“I’ll be back in a few months,” he pressed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll think of you every day.”

She chocked on her tears, “And I will too, be safe.” With one last passionate kiss, she watched him slip inside a car and watched it drove off.

_One year later_

Natalia was happily humming as she was watering her plants. She heard a small mewl and smiled at her black cat, Liho, and giggled as the feline brushed against her. While she was getting ready to fix up lunch a knock on the door was heard and Liho meowed again. Cautiously she walked towards the door and leaned against it.

“Who is it?”

“Talia, it’s me, Steve.”

Her heart jumped as she heard his voice and opened the door, once she opened it a gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

 

Steve was nervous as he approached their apartment, how would she handle his new transformation. Would she still love him even though he looked different? Taking in a deep breath and a steady heart, Steve knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

Steve couldn’t help as he heard her voice, it had been too long. “Talia, it’s me, Steve.”

He watched the door open and the first thing he saw was her beautiful green eyes.

“S-Steve?”

He smiled once more, “Hello Natalia.”

She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, which he returned vicariously. Natalia pulled him into the apartment as he kicked the door closed, he moaned as he felt her lips against hers. It had been too long since he felt her body pressed against him as they took their making out to the couch. She was on her back as Steve towered over her.

He pulled back and took in the sight and chuckled, “Red.”

“What’s red?”

“You’re hair, it’s a beautiful fiery red,” the super soldier pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, “perfect for my little firecracker.”

“You’re different,” she stroked his bicep.

“I know, I was given a serum that enhanced everything.” He gently cupped her face. “But I’m still the same man you fell in love with.”

Natalia smiled at him lovingly, “Whether you were skinny or big, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re the same man I feel in love with.” She kissed the place above her heart. “And that you still have that heart of gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to also write Natasha’s first time in this one too.


End file.
